The present invention relates to use of an internet-based system for diagnosing a vehicle""s performance.
The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) requires vehicle manufacturers to install on-board diagnostics (OBD-II) for monitoring light-duty automobiles and trucks beginning with model year 1996. OBD-II systems (e.g., microcontrollers and sensors) monitor the vehicle""s electrical and mechanical systems and generate data that are processed by a vehicle""s engine control unit (ECU) to detect any malfunction or deterioration in the vehicle""s performance. Most ECUs transmit status and diagnostic information over a shared, standardized electronic buss in the vehicle. The buss effectively functions as an on-board computer network with many processors, each of which transmits and receives data. The primary computers in this network are the vehicle""s electronic-control module (ECM) and power-control module (PCM). The ECM typically monitors engine functions (e.g., the cruise-control module, spark controller, exhaust/gas recirculator), while the PCM monitors the vehicle""s power train (e.g., its engine, transmission, and braking systems). Data available from the ECM and PCM include vehicle speed, fuel level, engine temperature, and intake manifold pressure. In addition, in response to input data, the ECU also generates 5-digit xe2x80x98diagnostic trouble codesxe2x80x99 (DTCs) that indicate a specific problem with the vehicle. The presence of a DTC in the memory of a vehicle""s ECU typically results in illumination of the xe2x80x98Service Engine Soonxe2x80x99 light present on the dashboard of most vehicles.
Data from the above-mentioned systems are made available through a standardized, serial 16-cavity connector referred to herein as an xe2x80x98OBD-II connectorxe2x80x99. The OBD-II connector typically lies underneath the vehicle""s dashboard. When a vehicle is serviced, data from the vehicle""s ECM and/or PCM is typically queried using an external engine-diagnostic tool (commonly called a xe2x80x98scan toolxe2x80x99) that plugs into the OBD-IL connector. The vehicle""s engine is turned on and data are transferred from the engine computer, through the OBD-II connector, and to the scan tool. The data are then displayed and analyzed to service the vehicle. Scan tools are typically only used to diagnose stationary vehicles or vehicles running on a dynamometer.
Some vehicle manufacturers also include complex electronic systems in their vehicles to access and analyze some of the above-described data. For example, General Motors includes a system called xe2x80x98On-Starxe2x80x99 in some of their high-end vehicles. On-Star collects and transmits data relating to these DTCs through a wireless network. On-Star systems are not connected through the OBD-II connector, but instead are wired directly to the vehicle""s electronic system. This wiring process typically takes place when the vehicle is manufactured.
Embodiments of the invention can provide a wireless, internet-based system for monitoring a vehicle. For example, embodiments of the invention can access data from a vehicle, analyze it, and make it available to organizations (e.g. an automotive dealership or service center) over the internet so that the vehicle""s performance can be analyzed accurately and in real-time. Data are accessed through the same OBD-II connector used by conventional scan tools. In this way, the invention collects data similar to those collected by scan tools, only they are collected in real-time while the vehicle is actually being driven. The invention also provides an Internet-based web site to view these data. The web site also includes functionality to modify the type of data being collected, e.g. the type of diagnostic data or the frequency at which it is collected. The data can be collected and viewed over the Internet without having to bring the vehicle in for service. The data include, for example, DTCs and mechanical and electrical data stored in the vehicle""s engine computer.
In one aspect, the invention features a system for monitoring operational characteristics of a vehicle. The system includes a computer in the vehicle, and a wireless appliance in electrical contact with the computer. The wireless appliance includes a data-transmission component configured to transmit data associated with the operational characteristics over a network to a host computer system, and to receive over the network data from the host computer system.
In another aspect, the invention features a device for monitoring operational characteristics of a vehicle. The device includes a wireless appliance including a data transmission component configured to communicate data associated with the operational characteristics over a network to a host computer.
In another aspect, the invention features a device for monitoring operational characteristics of a vehicle. The device includes a wireless appliance including a data transmission component configured to receive data associated with the operational characteristics over a network from a host computer.
In a further aspect, the invention features a system for monitoring operational characteristics of a vehicle. The system includes a host computer and a wireless appliance including a data transmission component configured to communicate data associated with the operational characteristics over a network to the host computer. In some embodiments, the wireless appliance is in the vehicle. In certain embodiments, the host computer is external to the vehicle.
In one aspect, the invention features a system for monitoring operational characteristics of a vehicle. The system includes a host computer and a wireless appliance including a data transmission component configured to receive data associated with the operational characteristics over a network from the host computer. In some embodiments, the wireless appliance is in the vehicle. In certain embodiments, the host computer is external to the vehicle.
Embodiments of the invention can include one or more of the following features and/or advantages.
The xe2x80x98wireless appliancexe2x80x99 used in the above-described invention features a data-transmitting component (e.g. a radio or cellular modem) that sends out the data packet over an existing wireless network (e.g., Cingular""s Mobitex network). Such a wireless appliance is described in the application WIRELESS DIAGNOSTIC SYSTEM FOR VEHICLES, filed Feb. 1, 2001, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In embodiments, the communication software supported by the data-collection component features a schema component that identifies the diagnostic data to be collected from the vehicle""s computer. The schema component features an address that describes a location of a diagnostic datum in the vehicle""s computer memory. It can also describe a time or frequency that the data-collection component collects data from the vehicle""s computer, or a time or frequency that the data-transmission component transmits an outgoing data packet. The schema component is typically an ASCII or binary data file that is configured to be processed by the communication software.
In the above-mentioned description, the term xe2x80x98supportedxe2x80x99 means that an executable version of the communication software can run as a computer program on a microprocessor, microcontroller, or comparable, semiconductor-based device resident on the data-collection component.
The host computer system typically features at least one web-hosting computer that hosts the web site, and at least one, separate gateway computer that receives the outgoing data packet and sends the incoming data packet. In this embodiment the web site features a first web page that displays at least a single vehicle diagnostic datum. For example, the first web page can include data fields describing: i) a name of the diagnostic datum; ii) units corresponding to the diagnostic datum; and iii) a numerical value corresponding to the diagnostic datum. Multiple sets of diagnostic data, each received by the host computer system at a unique time and date, can also be displayed on the web page. The page can also include a graphical representation of the sets of diagnostic data, e.g. a time-dependent plot of the data.
In typical applications the set of diagnostic data includes at least one of the following: diagnostic trouble codes, vehicle speed, fuel level, fuel pressure, miles per gallon, engine RPM, mileage, oil pressure, oil temperature, tire pressure, tire temperature, engine coolant temperature, intake-manifold pressure, engine-performance tuning parameters, alarm status, accelerometer status, cruise-control status, fuel-injector performance, spark-plug timing, and a status of an anti-lock braking system.
In other embodiments the web site further includes a login web page, in communication with a database component, where a user enters a user name and password. The database component is configured to verify if the user is associated with multiple vehicles. If this is the case, the web site includes a second web page that displays vehicle diagnostic data corresponding to each vehicle.
In still other embodiments the web site includes a third web page that features a mechanism for sending the incoming data packet over the network. For example, the third web page can include a mechanism for selecting a new schema wherein a list of parameters is provided, each of which can be extracted from the vehicle""s computer.
The gateway computer that receives the outgoing data packet and sends the incoming data packet is connected to the network, typically through an Internet-based connection or a digital communication line.
The system can also include a secondary computer system that connects to the host computer system through the Internet to display the web site. Alternatively, the system includes a hand-held device, e.g. a cellular telephone or personal digital assistant, which connects to the host computer system through the Internet. The host computer system can also be configured to send an electronic mail message that includes all or part of the vehicle diagnostic data.
In other embodiments, the wireless appliance is configured to send an outgoing data packet that indicates a location of a transmitting base station. In this case, the host computer system includes software that analyzes this location to determine an approximate location of the vehicle, which can then be displayed on a web page.
In the above-described method, the term xe2x80x9cairlinkxe2x80x9d refers to a standard wireless connection (e.g., a connection used for wireless telephones or pagers) between a transmitter and a receiver. This term describes the connection between a data-transmission component and the wireless network that supports data transmitted by this component. Also in the above-described method, the xe2x80x98generatingxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98transmittingxe2x80x99 steps can be performed at any time and with any frequency, depending on the diagnoses being performed. For a xe2x80x98real-timexe2x80x99 diagnoses of a vehicle""s engine performance, for example, the steps may be performed at rapid time or mileage intervals (e.g., several times each minute, or every few miles). Alternatively, other diagnoses (e.g. an emissions or xe2x80x98smogxe2x80x99 check) may require the steps to be performed only once each year or after a large number of miles are driven. Alternatively, the vehicle may be configured to automatically perform these steps at predetermined or random time intervals. As described in detail below, the transmission frequency can be changed in real time by downloading a new xe2x80x98schemaxe2x80x99 to the wireless appliance through the wireless network.
The term xe2x80x98web pagexe2x80x99 refers to a standard, single graphical user interface or xe2x80x98pagexe2x80x99 that is hosted on the Internet or world-wide web. Web pages typically include: 1) a xe2x80x98graphicalxe2x80x99 component for displaying a user interface (typically written in a computer language called xe2x80x98HTMLxe2x80x99 or hypertext mark-up language); an xe2x80x98applicationxe2x80x99 component that produces functional applications, e.g. sorting and customer registration, for the graphical functions on the page (typically written in, e.g., C++ or Java); and a database component that accesses a relational database (typically written in a database-specific language, e.g. SQL*Plus for Oracle databases). A xe2x80x98web sitexe2x80x99 typically includes multiple web pages, many of which are xe2x80x98linkedxe2x80x99 together, that are accessed through a series of xe2x80x98mouse clicksxe2x80x99.
The invention has many advantages. In particular, wireless transmission of data from a vehicle, followed by analysis and display of these data using a web site hosted on the internet, makes it possible to diagnose the performance of a vehicle in real-time from virtually any location that has internet access. This ultimately means the problems with the vehicle can be efficiently diagnosed, and in some cases predicted before they actually occur. Moreover, data from the vehicle can be queried and analyzed while the vehicle is actually in use to provide a relatively comprehensive diagnosis that is not possible using a conventional scan tool. An internet-based system for vehicle diagnoses can also be easily updated and made available to a large group of users simply by updating software on the web site. In contrast, a comparable updating process for a series of scan tools can only be accomplished by updating the software on each individual scan tool. This, of course, is time-consuming, inefficient, and expensive, and introduces the possibility that many scan tools within a particular product line will not have the very latest software.
The wireless appliance used to access and transmit the vehicle""s data is small, low-cost, and can be easily installed in nearly every vehicle with an OBD-II connector in a matter of minutes. It can also be easily transferred from one vehicle to another, or easily replaced if it malfunctions.
The wireless appliance can also collect data that is not accessible using a scan tool. For example, data that indicates a vehicles performance can be collected while the vehicle is actually driven. For example, it may be required to collect data while a vehicle is driving up a hill or pulling a load. Scan tools, in contrast, can only collect data from a stationary vehicle in a service bay. Service technicians using the wireless appliance, for example, can analyze DTCs and diagnostic data while the vehicle is being driven. The system described herein also makes data available in real-time, thereby allowing the technicians to order parts and schedule resources for service appointments before the vehicle is actually brought into the dealership.
Moreover, software schemas that update the type or frequency of the vehicle""s data can be directly downloaded to specific wireless appliances or groups of wireless appliances (corresponding, e.g., to a fleet of vehicles or a group of vehicles having the same year, make, or model). This makes it possible to collect data that specifically elucidates a problem with the vehicle that may occur only under certain driving conditions.
The resulting data, of course, have many uses for automotive dealerships, vehicle-service organizations, vehicle-renting firms, insurance companies, vehicle owners, organizations that monitor emission performance (e.g., the EPA), manufacturers of vehicles and related parts, survey organizations (e.g., J.D. Power) and vehicle service centers. In general, these data yield information that benefits the consumer, vehicle and parts manufacturers, vehicle service centers, and the environment.
These and other advantages of the invention are described in the following detailed disclosure and in the claims.